


Onesie Party

by PageofD



Series: The Merc Babs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Mercenary Characters, Non-binary character, Onesies, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, innuendos, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew has a movie night.<br/>With onesies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onesie Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure tooth-rotting fluff based on my roommate's prompt of 'write a onesie party'  
> Its rated Teen for innuendo and language.  
> Enjoy.

When Kian tumbled through the apartment door carrying three bulging plastic bags, the others barely looked up from what they were doing. Cirra quirked an eyebrow and asked them to keep it quiet and kept flicking through nir folder while Nolan just shook his head and shook the suds from his hands.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kian waved Cirra off, sauntering down the hallway towards their room to drop their shopping off. They came back out moments later and slotted themselves against Nolan’s back while he dried off the dishes.

 

“Welcome home.” Nolan murmured, careful to keep his voice low so Cirra didn’t get disturbed. “What was in the bags?”

 

“Hmmm nothing much.” Kian whispered with a grin, stretching up onto their toes to press kisses to Nolan’s neck.

 

“Should I be worried?” Nolan laughed, stacking the plates off to the side to be put away later.

 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Kian said, stepping away to put the kettle on to boil. “Tea babe?” they asked, reaching around Nolan to pull two mugs out of the drying dishes and sending a wave of cutlery tumbling into the sink.

 

“Guys I’m trying to work.” Cirra called, shooting the pair in the kitchen a glare before turning back to nir reading.

 

Kian muffled their laugh with a hand as Nolan shoved at their shoulder. “That’s on you.” He said, sighing fondly and continuing to dry the dishes.

 

“Has ne been like that the whole time I was out?” Kian asked, setting the mugs on the bench as the kettle boiled.

 

“A little yeah. Ne’s stressing about finding us a job cause it’s been a while.” Nolan shrugged, opening cupboards and putting away the dry dishes. 

 

Kian nodded slowly, pouring out the hot water and dunking a tea bag into each cup. “That it has been. We’re doing okay though. Especially with the way Cirra always invests in stuff.” Kian grinned slowly as they spooned sugar into their cup, an idea forming in their head. “I have an idea to get nem to relax. I was gonna save them for later, for that party in a month yknow? But might as well pull them out now.”

 

Kian all but ran out of the kitchen and down the hall, leaving Nolan to stare after them in confusion. 

 

Nolan finished putting the dishes away before Kian returned, and had finished making their tea by adding a little milk to both mugs. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping from the ‘Shut up and Suck it down’ mug Kian bought for him a few years back. 

 

“Hey Nolan!” Kian called, just as Nolan was setting his mug in the sink. “Come here a minute!” 

 

“Why do I even put up with them?” Cirra muttered to nemself as Nolan paused to pat nir shoulder on his way to see what Kian wanted.

 

When he got to Kian’s room he found the door shut, the ‘if the door is a rockin’...’ sign swinging back and forth slightly.

 

Nolan knocked on the door, chuckling softly at the muted thud he heard before Kian’s call of ‘get your ass in here already’.

 

Nolan opened the door slowly, wary of the clothes that were usually strewn about Kian’s floor, and stepped through, taking a moment to take in what was happening in front of him.

 

Amongst the shirts and underwear spread over the floor there were two neatly folded piles of fabric and a bag full of junk food, but more concerning than that was Kian laid out on their bed with one hand propping their head up and their other resting on their hip, all wrapped up in a fleecy white unicorn onesie.

 

“Come here big boy.” Kian said, lifting their hand from their hip to beckon Nolan closer with a finger and a grin. “I’m feeling a little…  _ horny _ .” Kian gave a soft chuckle at Nolan’s disbelieving expression and lowered their hand to dip under the undone buttons of their onesie.

 

“No. Nope I’m. No.” Nolan said, raising his hands and turning away.

 

“Wait, wait Nol, I’m just having you on!” Kian said, scrambling up to grab Nolan’s arm before he left the room. “Though I could definitely go for fucking you with this horn… that’s not why I bought it.” Kian grinned at Nolan as he turned around with a sigh, eyes lingering momentarily on the horn of Kian’s onesie before drifting down to meet their gaze.

 

“Why did you buy it then?” Nolan asked with a sigh, fingers idly doing up one of Kian’s buttons.

 

“Onesie movie night.” Kian answered as if it should be obvious.

 

“Onesie movie night?” Nolan asked, eyes sliding over to the two piles of cloth. “So… is one of those for me then?” 

 

Kian’s eyes lit up with their smile as they nodded quickly and danced over to the darker coloured of the piles and picked it up.

 

“I got you a horse… cause you’re hung like one.” Kian laughed, winking as Nolan flushed, blood showing up slowly under his dark skin. The onesie was laid out on Kian’s rumpled sheets, tail drooping towards the floor and plastic eyes watching sightlessly as Kian took a step forwards to press themselves against Nolan.

 

“Of course.” Nolan sighed, ducking his head to hide his smile.

 

“Soo…” Kian said, tugging at the hem of Nolan’s shirt gently. “Let’s get you into this bad boy and then we’ll go convince Cirra to put the work aside for a few hours.”

 

Nolan nodded with a smirk, pulling his shirt off and chuckling at Kian’s sigh as he stretched his arms out over his head. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll get changed. You go get Cirra on board.” Kian grinned and bounced up on their toes to press a kiss to Nolan’s cheek.

 

“You’re the best babe.” Kian said, darting over to grab the other bundle of fabric and leaving Nolan to change with the shortest of lingering glances.

 

“Cirraaa” Kian sing-songed, skipping down the hall to drape themselves over Cirra’s shoulder.

 

“I’m trying to find us a job Kian, surely whatever it is can wait.” Cirra said, voice hard but not as cold as nir full work tone.

 

“Hmm, nah.” Kian said, placing Cirra’s folded onesie on top of nir head. “We’re having a movie night. With onesies and junk food and b-list flicks.” Kian grinned, wiggling their hips and feeling their onesie’s tail sway behind them.

 

Cirra gave a soft sigh. “I’m sorry Kian, I can’t. We need a job, it’s been too long since we had one. Already there are rumours that something went wrong on our last one and that we’ve disbanded.” Ne shut nir folder, leaving a finger to hold nir place while ne reached up to cup Kian’s cheek.

 

“Aw but ma, it’s not the same with just me and Nol.” Kian pouted, leaning their head against Cirra’s. “And besides, taking one night off won’t do any harm.”

 

“Kian…” Cirra said, already knowing ne would give in the end. Ne turned around to face Kian and paused, taken aback by their full pout and wide blue eyes.

 

“Please ma? Just one movie?” They begged, raising one finger in front of their face and turning their pout up to 11.

 

Cirra shook nir head slowly, startling briefly when the onesie Kian had put there fell into nir lap.

 

“Kian, what is this?” Ne asked, unfolding the onesie and laying it across nir lap.

 

“Your onesie. I got you a fox cause you’re smart and stealthy just like one.” Kian said softly, reaching out to stroke the soft fleece sleeve.

 

Cirra started to smile, tracing nir fingers up the sleeve to stroke one of the ears attached to the hood.

 

“Just one movie?” Cirra said, lifting the onesie from nir lap.

 

“Just one and then you can go back to work.” Kian said, a grin spreading across their face. “Cross my heart.” They laughed softly, tracing an x on their chest.

 

“Okay. One movie, and the onesie. Then I really do need to find us a job.” Cirra sighed, pressing a kiss to Kian’s forehead and pushing nemself up off the couch to get changed.

 

Ne passed Nolan in the hall, exchanging smiles as they both saw the others onesie.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this you can find more on [my oc-specific blog](http://themercroom.tumblr.com)  
> or feel free to check out my [personal blog](http://lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com)


End file.
